Ahhh its true!
by destinysbananas
Summary: elizabeth is me. i love justin bieber and it so happends she going to see him on her birthay well as she thinks but she got ot see him but not the way she thought she would.


AHHHHHHHHH IS THIS TRUE?

IM FINALLY THIRTEEN MOM CAN YOU BEILIVE IT? She looks outside and she is not happy it's pouring and thunderstorms she thought on my birthday really, Elizabeth shouted, great a new year but it still going to be lousy of course she thought. She knew it the weather was bad but this year she knew it had to be perfect it was going to be perfect for her birthday her mom arranged her and a few friends to go to a free Justin bieber concert in the city and Elizabeth knew it was going to be great because nothing could ever ruin this day especially the free concert falling on her birthday. She had to get up get dressed and get ready for her new husband and too meet him in real life! she had to be the prettiest girl their so she flopped on a nice pink and white dress she had, peace sandals, dangly pink earrings, make up, of course glossy lipstick she thought, but she wasn't done yet she had jewelry all over her body a couple of bracelets two necklaces one was the key to her heart, ankle bracelet and she made her hair all curly with a nice big white but cute bow she had her nails done with her feet. She had to eat briefest quickly to make the time she had planned with her friends eight thirty but she thought again wait moms driving no need to worry, her little brother and mom were waiting for her downstairs, she got down stairs her little brother was eating she knew that somehow. We got in the car ready to go we already were about to go on the high way but then you would never believe what happened, they got a flat Elizabeth screamed "We will never get there on time" her mom says "Calm down its only eight thirty and you have to be twelve o clock" Elizabeth screamed twice as louder " You don't understand I will never get to meet him I didn't get dressed for nothing" her mom called a tow truck and they all went to the auto shop. Elizabeth, her mom and brother had to wait so they decided to go into a second hand store but she had nothing better do, five minutes later her friends call saying "Where are you? People are camping out all night and where not going to be able to see him and people are coming by every second" With nothing to do Elizabeth explained "To go on without her not in happy way her friends knew something was wrong but they went on anyway ."Finally she begged her mom to go check on the car, by this time it's already nine thirty and Elizabeth knows they could make it if they jump in the car now and hurry, as Elizabeth and her brother are the only ones in the car the mechanic comes over and says while I was fixing the tire, I noticed there was a problem with the mufferour and he wanted to give her a good deal. As Elizabeth's mom hears the price she is amazed about how low he is making it, and she tells them to get out of the car and to let the man fix it for that price, Elizabeth throws herself on the floor and starts screaming and crying, her mom says "Elizabeth your thirteen years old stop it" " but you don't understand its Justin bieber mom" mom was still mad so Elizabeth stopped and said "fine" in a grouchy way Elizabeth mom said its only going to be a hour, so the brother gets a idea and says why don't we get you a poster so they went into the 99 cents store they bought markers a big pink bored stickers and a teen pop magazine which he was defiantly in and they also bought glitter , after they sat down on a bench to make the poster it had to be perfect Elizabeth thought extremely. Time flew bye and Elizabeth forgot how badly she wanted to get there, then her mom said the car should be done lets go, back to the high way "BAM" there was traffic bumper to bumper. As Elizabeth was desperate the whole way looking at her cell it rings it's her friends they had made their way to the front she was really mad at this time her brother start to complain he's hungry and seeing the time being eleven twenty two offers to stop by mc Donald's and by something again Elizabeth says no they could wait and eat after the concert and mom was fighting back with Elizabeth saying no he has to eat now! She parks the car and they go inside they stand on the line it seems like a eternity but she gets up Elizabeth says no I don't want anything to make it quicker but her mom doesn't listen and orders her a cheese burgher with fries and her favorite strawberry Sundae. The food comes she finishes it gets in the car and waits for them just in luck for Elizabeth they get to the concert at exactly twelve o clock, it was crowded and with everybody holding up signs Elizabeth can't see a thing. She was angry and she was moping and she couldn't squeeze threw at this point it was too late! An hour passes by just standing and Elizabeth is so annoyed she starts to complain she wants to go home, her brother was having a blast with these other kids his age. She tugs on her mother begging her again and again to go home, her brother says he has to use the bathroom and his mom told Elizabeth to go with him Elizabeth is having the worst birthday of her life and her family destroyed everything , her birthday was horrible if she was a only child they wouldn't of had to go got mc Donald's if the car was good they wouldn't had to go to the auto shop her dream would of came true she would of met him but that's why they're called dreams she thought she went to the men's room with her baby brother stopping along the way at a fruit stand although her brother had to use the bathroom as bad as he said he wanted a smoothie, the music still was heard singing Baby,Baby,Baby she wondered off singing the music in her whispered voice as her brother bought the smoothie and ran off. Finally she turns around noticing her brother is nowhere in sight she thought great I cant go back without my brother knowing he said something about the bathroom she checks there first, sending somebody after him he is not there by this time she is upset she walks out of the park completely frustrated and tired of everything walks further enough away to not here the music by Justin bieber she sits there cover her hands over her eyes and say "why me" that should me holdin his hand that should be me making him laugh that should be me this is so sad then trails off. Right out of nowhere no one could here that should be me feeling your kiss, she spins saying what and see's a young man with a baseball cap and glasses holding her brothers hand she blinks twice no it can't be! That should be me buying you gifts her mouth drops open and stairs in shock that should be me, that should be me, that should be me looses something? She stands there I-i-i-i-i-i-i-I you guys shouldn't be back here ill walk you back to my concert if that's what you want again she says i-i-i-i-i-I the brother say ok so he walks them to the entrance hearing "NEVER SAY NEVER" blearing from the speakers the brother asks how is that you if you're standing right next to us? Justin bieber explains see on these free concerts it mostly me sometime I get tired and they give me a break. Where only here because its my sister Elizabeth's birthday and she loves you the brother says. Well if its your birthday I could at least do one thing for you he says looking at Elizabeth, come with me. Elizabeth responds i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i- walking on stage with the brother and Elizabeth he takes a Elizabeth by the hand and the brother stands at the end of the stage he stands over the microphone with Elizabeth right next to him Justin bieber says "this next song is dedicated to a lovely but sometimes forgetful girl I met today" he looks at Elizabeth who's eyes are fixed on the audience she could see her friends in the front row as he starts to sing I'd wait on you forever and a day, hand and foot, your world is my world he sees her staring at the audience he takes her by the cheek with his hand and moves her to see her eyes with his eyes and he continues ain't no way you're gonna get less then you should, cause baby, she starts breathing heavy u smile, I smile hey hey hey your lips my biggest weakness, Elizabeth falls to the floor and since Elizabeth is telling the story everything goes blank Elizabeth wakes up in a hospital bed mom Elizabeth goes did that really happen? Mom holding a big bouquet of flowers with a get well stick with them hands them to her daughter there's a note attached hey lovely but forgetful girl is what it's made out to this is what it says it was fun singing with you today even if you couldn't make it threw the whole song, you're welcome to attend any of my concerts for free here's my produces number 800-874-2348 and ask for Ricky say Justin sent you bye babe, feel better.


End file.
